Ustio
Nation Information Ustio is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 132 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ustio work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Ustio is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Ustio to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ustio allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ustio believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ustio will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Timeline 9/11/08: Talks for recognition of a French/Flemish and German state begins, leads to creation of a separate state known as Ustio. 9/12/08: Ustio gov't falls to coup forces, becomes a partial totalitarian state. 9/15/08: Recognized by the Franzharian Empire. (RP) 9/23/08: Receives autonomous state and recognition from the Welsh Empire, with promise for independence in the foreseeable future. (RP) 9/28/08: Receives foreign aid of $1M, uses money to build up on country. 9/28/08: Ustio's Crescere River harbor is built. 10/4/08: Begins military support with the Byzantine Empire against Azzar (RP) 10/13/08: The Welsh Empire gives Ustio full independence (RP) 10/24/08: Waldemarr Rald and Denis von Weber of Ustio's Ubersteinian Party (Formerly the Rald-Libertarian Party) wins Ustio's first elections. (RP) 11/11/08: After foreign aid of $3M and 2 Tech Deals, have used to build up country Military Soldiers: 4000 soldiers Primary Armaments: Pistol: M1911 Walthier P38 Rifle: Ak-47 M14 Rifle Sub-Machine Gun: MP5K Light Machine gun: PKM LMG Sniper Rifles: Dragonov SVD Remington R700 Anti-Tank Weapons: RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade Tanks and other Heavy Vehicles: 48x T-80U Main Battle Tanks 48x BTR-152 Armored Personnel Carrier 48x BRDM-1 Recon Vehicle 47x SU-85 Tank Destroyer 47x BMP-1 Infantry Fighting Vehicle Aircraft: 7x F-4B Phantom II 7x MiG-21bis Fishbed 6x F-5E Tiger II 6x Mi-8 "Hip" 8x Tu-16 Badger 1x A-50 Mainstay 4x An-124 Ruslan Air Force Order of Battle: 2nd Air Division, 52nd tactical Fighter Squadron "Rot" (4x F-86F Sabre) 18th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Gault" (7x Yak-23 "Flora") 6th Air Division, Airborne Warning and Control Wing "Freebird" (1x EC-47) 8th Air Division, 64th Air Force Unit "Panzer Messiah" (4x Li-2 "Cab") 1st Air Division, 4th Tactical Bomber Squadron "Wal" (2x Blenheim)